civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MeepTMW
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:List of units in CivBE page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 20:35, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello I took, I guess still am taking a break starting a day before you started on this site. I had revamping many of the pages on this site, and it seems like you have taken many of these pages to a whole new level. I am incredibly impressed with your stuff so far, and want you to keep it up. I guess, making a few changes of my own, and then going back on my break probably wouldn't hurt that much. I will set a timer for an hour and that will be it. I like the changes to the unit page. Originally I had the units broken into affinity because there were pages that were on this site just based on the affinity units. I think it probably would make more sense to keep those pages as redirects, and just add affinity units to the affinity pages. I don't think there is enough information in the civilopedia for hybrid affinity pages, so i am going to put the hybrid units on the affinity pages. (Purity/Supremacy units on both purity and supremacy pages) We could make one big hybrid affinity page. I haven't really taken the time to learn how to use the Lua system. I know there is a way to get the game file information directly on the site. I copied a few conversations I had on the how to do this into blog entry User_blog:Oldag07/How_to_use_Lua_flies%3F. As for the original game, I found this Civilopedia site pretty useful, if you just want to copy and paste stuff from there. Keep it up. I plan on being more a regular, in a few weeks. Certainly over the holidays. Thanks for all your hard work. Oldag07 (talk) 13:20, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with not merging the Autosled page with the other hybrid affinity pages. What I was trying to say is that we could have a Hybrid affinities page, spin off 9, 10 and 11 from the Affinities (CivBE) and add a list of units that happen to be hybrid on there. See what I did to the Harmony (CivBE), Supremacy (CivBE), and Purity (CivBE). :As mentioned earlier, I don't know much Lua. Becer did put up the data files for the games on this site. I never found a an index page for them so I made one myself. User_talk:Oldag07/sandbox. You might find Module:Data/CivBE/RT/Units and Module:Data/CivBE/RT/UnitUpgrades useful. As for the cost of the units, I have had huge difficulties getting accurate numbers just on the Base BE game. I started before RT was released, and I got the Prima guide to help me with Base BE, and their numbers were way off. Cost changes depending on the speed of the game, and the difficulty level. With RT, aquatic cities have different costs for naval units, air and land units, then their land based cities. Don't actually know if I am interpreting the costs of the units correctly on the Lua files. When I tried to fill in a few blanks, I added the base unit cost to the "ExtraProductionCost" variable, but I don't even know if that is accurate. Using that method however, gives me different numbers for the costs of units compared to what you are getting. Again, I just don't know which method is accurate or more useful. Hopefully my sandbox links will help, and that feedback made sense. Keep up the good work. Oldag07 (talk) 21:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::This might be useful too. So much for staying off. I think this is good for today. User_talk:Oldag07/sandbox2 (forgot to sign) Oldag07 (talk) 23:39, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::one more note, those files were Becers, I am trying to make it easier for people to find them, because they took me a while to find. Oldag07 (talk) 23:39, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I got to make a reply template like wikipedia has. See conversation on my page. Oldag07 (talk) 13:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) On tabs and clunkyness Hello there, glad to have someone so motivated join us. With RT released the problem of displaying information about both versions of the game (Base/RT) rears it's ugly head again. Like you pointed out many of the solutions we've used in the past don't work all that well on mobile skins and they're probably not the best solution. Do you have any plans/ideas on how best to approach this issue? --Becer (talk) 19:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Leader pics project I noticed you added "Generic pictures of the leaders" as a project for yourself. What would be cool and what has been talked about since the beginning of Beyond Earth would be if we had pics of all of the leaders in all of their phases of all the affinities. You know, like, "Hutama - Supremacy level 1", "Hutama - Supremacy level 2", "Kavitha Thakur - Harmony level 3", etc etc. I don't even know how many phases of affinity can you have (that affect the looks of the leader, that is), but it'd make a really nice gallery to display all of these images. Sooo, nobody has gotten around to doing this, but I figured I'd just suggest it to you. The best way to do this would be to somehow enable some debugging (cheating) mode where you could tweak all the settings of the game live during the game, and the capture screenshots. Another way would be to do some modding and create some scenario with all the leaders on some given affinities. Let me know what you think or if you can find some other way of capturing the screenshots than playing through lots and lots of games! —ZeroOne (talk) 18:10, October 22, 2015 (UTC)